Stellaluna
Stellaluna is the main character of the award-winning book of the same name. In the story of Stellaluna, the character, herself, is a fruit bat. History Stellaluna got separated by her mother and gets adopted by a family of birds. As a mother bird delivered worms to her babies, Stellaluna refused to eat one. She and the other birds hung upside-down until the mother bird says that this trait is dangerous. The mother bird will only let Stellaluna be with her only for eating grubs and not hanging upside-down. She is a bit clumsy to fly until she gets her wings stuck on a branch. One of the flying foxes was her mother and the flock of bats got surprised that Stellaluna discovered them. Returning to Pip, Flitter, and Flap , Stellaluna realizes who she is: a flying fox bat. Adoptions 2004 Animated Film Stellaluna also appears in the 2004 direct-to-video film produced by Scholastic Productions. However, unlike the character from the book, this character has a relationship between additional characters. One thing is that she has a relationship between Askari, an adventurous spider. She is given a whistle to call for help. Another thing is she meets up with two birds (Horatio and Kasuku) then being given a makeover. Another thing is she is reunited with her flock of bats when trying to avoid Great White Owl. She rallies the flock of bats, along with Pip, Flitter, and Flap to scare away Great White Owl to save Mama Bird from him. When they succeed both Bats and Birds reconcile and the birds watch as Stellaluna flies with her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Trivia * Stellaluna's name means "star moon." Gallery Young Stellaluna clutched to her mom's chest.png|Young Stellaluna clutched to her mom's breast Stellaluna falls out of her mom's grasp into the forest below.png|Stellaluna falling out of her mother's grasp to the forest below Stellaluna lost in the forest.png|Stellaluna lost and alone in the forest. Stellaluna drops in on the birds.png|Stellaluna drops in on the sparrows Mama Bird catches her kids hanging upside down with Stellaluna.png|Mama Bird catches Stellaluna and the birds hanging upside down, much to her horror Stellaluna_with_Mama_Bird_and_the_little_chicks.png|Mama Bird allows Stellaluna into the nest Disgusted Stellaluna.png|Stellaluna disgusted at the idea of eating more bugs. Stellaluna_flying.png|Stellaluna takes flying lesson. Stellaluna in_an_unsuccessful_and_awkward_landing.png|An unsuccessful and awkward landing Stellaluna_relieving_stress_while_the_birds_sleep.png|"Flap's right. I am weird. I've got no feathers, no beak, and I can't even land right side up. I'm just not a very good bird." Stellaluna meets Askari.png|Stellaluna meets Askari, a wise jumping spider Askari gives Stellaluna a whistle to summon him.png|Askari gives Stellaluna a whistle to summon him Stellaluna runs into the Owl.png|Stellaluna runs into the Owl Stellaluna_and_the_birds_see_the_owl_watching_them.png|Stellaluna and the birds seeing the Owl approaching them! Stellaluna and the birds hiding_from_the_Great_White_Owl.png|Hiding from the owl Stellaluna_meeting_Horatio_and_Kazuku.png|Stellaluna meets Horatio and Kazuku who give her a birdie makeover Stellaluna leads her friends to a small hole to hide from the owl.png|Stellaluna leads her friends into a small cave to hide from the Owl Stellaluna reunited with her mom.png|Stellaluna reuniting with her mom Askari_informs_Stellaluna_that_Mama_Bird_got_snatched_by_the_Owl.png|Askari informs Stellaluna that Mama Bird was snatched by the Great White Owl. Stellaluna_convincing_her_mother_to_rally_the_flock_to_save_Mama_Bird.png|"Mama, we can stop that owl, if we all work together. Besides, Mama Bird took care of me. Stellaluna_leads_her_flock_to_rescue_Mama_Bird_from_the_owl.png|Stellaluna leads her flock of bats and sparrows to attack the Owl to save Mother Bird. Stellaluna and the birds hug and reconcile.png|Stellaluna, Pip, Flap and Flitter put aside their differences and hug. Stellaluna_safe_with_her_mother_again_as_the_sparrows_wave_goodbye.png|Stellaluna, safe in her mom's breast again as she rejoins her bat flock, where she truly belongs. Videos Category:Heroes who can fly Category:Animal Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Chiropterans Category:Titular Heroes Category:Heroes who lose their way Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Damsel in distress Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Lead Females Category:Heroines Category:Heroes who can escape Category:Pure of heart Category:Defenders Category:Heroes with Courage Category:Misunderstood Heroes